


Charming

by skitockså (Okumen)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/skitocks%C3%A5
Summary: Yang doesn't know what he's doing (in bed), but Dusty thinks that's part of his charm.
Relationships: Dusty Attenborough/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 5





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on twitter: https://twitter.com/tofinut/status/1333379383759933440

Dusty lifts his upper body as much as he can. It would have been easier if he could have propped himself up on his elbows. With his hands curled just below his throat and his body laid out flat on his stomach, curving his back wasn't the simplest task. Least of all with the weight of a man on it.

Yang fumbles with the rope. He never did have any skill with tying knots, and never grew any better even when they helped him practice while at the officers academy.

It takes a while, but eventually Yang decides that he's done tying it around Dustys wrists, and loops it around his neck. Dusty lays down, and through the corner of his eye, he can see Yang give up on the tricky soldiers knots and tie the rope off with the same one he uses on his shoe laces. It's amusing, really, and Dusty can't help the snort that he makes. Yang pouts, as if he isn't a man of 30 years, instead of a child. "I'm doing my best here," he remarks, an adorable huff in his voice. Dusty grins at him from his position on the bed. "Sure you are, Upperclassman Yang."

Yang pouts down at him a while longer, then bends down so he lays flat on Dustys back. He nuzzles his nose against Dustys hair, and turns hastily away to sneeze when it tickles him. Dusty can barely suppress another laughed-out snort.

Yang presses his lips to Dustys cheek. "You are a junior with terrible manners," he comments. As a retort, Dusty laughs and says, "and you're a senior with terrible influence." Yang gives Dusty a bite to the ear lobe, light, yet sharp enough to be intended as a bit of a punishment. Dusty enjoys it.

Yang sits back up, and slides down te rest on Dustys legs, by the bend of his knees.

Down there, Dusty can't see what he is up to, but he can hear the click of a cap opening, and feels cool liquid pool between his legs.

Yang starts to rub fingers against Dustys flesh, letting them dip sometimes into the ring of tight muscles, sometimes in among the folds of his lower lips.

He doesn't have much in terms of skill, but it's the mental image of what Dusty can't properly see, and the knowledge, the feeling of Yangs fingers clumsily working him open that has Dusty shivering.

Yang might not be particularily good with his fingers, but they have had sex enough times for him to know to play with Dustys clit, and to know where his prostate is.

"Yang, I can't--" Dustys voice is uneven, and Yang cuts him off. "Not yet. Hold it in." Dusty mutters to himself, "aasy thing to say," but he does his best to keep from coming around Yangs fingers.

As a result, Yang pulls them out. "You're clenching up," he says, voice carrying a light reprimanding tone. Dusty huffs, and half-glares over his shoulder at Yang. "So what? You told me to not orgasm and it's not like that is *easy*." Yang lets out a little "ah" and looks apologetic. "Sorry, Attenborough." Dusty huffs, and relaxes his fists a little, as they had tensed as well. "It's fine. You're still inexeperienced, sir." Yang blushes, both at the semi-insults, and the title. But he doesn't say anything about it.

Instead, he wipes his hands on the sheets and he slowly strokes Dustys buttocks with his palms. It's relaxing, and eases the pressure that has built up in his crotch. Yang is clumsy with that massage, too, but it feels sweet and tender nonetheless. Because of it.

After a while, Yangs hands still, and he speak again. "Could you raise your bum a bit, Attenborough?" It's cute, how in these situations, Yang is unable to use the words 'ass' and 'butt', when he didn't blush over them in other contexts. Dusty does as he is asked as good as he can, which isn't much with his bodys position and Yang on his legs.

Yangs fingers return for a moment, then there is the feeling of lubrication pouring on his skin. It runs along it, and he hears it drip onto the sheets. "Maybe don't use the whole bottle, sir?" Dusty suggests, and at the edge of his vision, he can see Yang blush. "You don't need to comment everything, you know." Dusty smiles. His upperclassman turned superior officer is so cute, he thinks. Dustys fists clench and unclench. He needs to kiss him a lot, later.

Yang works Dustys vagina open a bit more, then there is a pressure against it, and something of a fairly large size is slowly pushed inside. Yang really has no skill. With a dildo of such a size, he should be pushing it in a but, and pull it out a bit, repeating that process. But Dusty enjoys the way it goes inside, a little at a time with a pause here and there, rather than having it pulled out even a little. It fills Dusty, as if it goes right to his belly--or rather his womb, since it's pushed up his cunt, and the skin is slightly stretched. As he had not lifted his ass far, Dusty can fell the sheets press a little closer. He must be stretched very wide, he imagines. It feels _good_.

Yang lets Dusty be for a little while, returning to the same motion of massaging his ass. It's different from before, though. With his pussy spread open, an object inside, the hands running over Dustys ass makes his folds shift against the big silicone cock, shift and _rub_ , and Dusty is sensitive.

Unlike before, the gentle massage makes Dusty melt further, rather than ease the pleasure. He shivers underneath Yangs inept handling.

"Alright," Dusty hears Yang say. The way he says it, Dusty knows that he is talking to himself. Yang releases Dustys ass, and Dusty can barely suppress his laughter when he hears Yang scrape spilled lube up from the sheet. His shoulders are shaking, and Yang complains, "Stop laughing." Dusty simply grins at him, and continues to try to not burst out laughing. Yang pouts, Dusty can tell, but he also dips his fingers inside Dustys ass. He pushes his fingers all The way inside, twist them a little, but it's more like they're squirming, not really sure where to go or what to do. Dusty buries his face in the pillow, so Yang can't see the adoring smile on Dustys face. When he looks back again, Yang has a look of concentration on his face, brows furrowed and lips pressed together. Dusty wonders if Yang is purposefully missing his prostate with his fingers.

Once Yang is satisfied, he pulls his fingers out. Dusty knows he slicks up his cock after double-checking so the condom is on right.

Then he feels Yangs cock head against his anus, and this time he pushes with a soft rockring motion, and Dustys fists clench. The way Yangs hands clutch his waist, the way he gasps at the pressure slowly swallowing his cock, the way he mumbles about the angle he is supposed to use, the thought of his cute upperclassman using all of his intelligence to try to fuck Dusty as well as he can (which really isn't that well but that's not what makes it so *good* to be fucked by Yang), that makes Dusty shiver and moan.

Yang never truly knows what he is doing, in these situations, but Dusty loves that, loves Yang, loves the way his hips can't keep an even pace as he thrusts or how he keeps changing his grip on Dustys waist and hips.

It's adorable and lovely and it never was Yangs skill (or lack there of) that made Dusty cum, it is the way that he does his best and that he does it so sincerely that does it for him.

It soon brings Dusty over the edge, makes him cry out for Yang, makes him pull his wrists free though he didn't mean to. The rope falls useless to the bed and Dustys hands clench the sheets. Yangs name becomes a mantra to him as Yang leans over him and keeps thrusting, chasing his own orgasm.

Yang has little skill with sex, but to Dusty, it's still the best sex that he has ever had, every single time.


End file.
